My Secret Love
by ll.Jamaican.Hunny.ll
Summary: Cherish Matthews, Star Chaser And Slytherin Princess Finds Herself Faced With The Delema Of Being In Love With Her Best Friend, Draco Malfoy. DISCLAIMER: Aside From Characters Made Up By Me, All Other Characters, Magical Concepts, Etc. Are J.K. Rowling's.
1. Chapter 1

"You ready for the big game today?" Draco asked as he sat down next to me and grabbed the blue berry muffin off my plate.

"Yup." I said as I took it back.

"Aw, come on Cherish." Draco said, "Just one bite."

"You could fit this whole thing in your mouth in one bite." I replied then bit into it

Draco scowled and said, " One _small_ bite."

"No, that would be half my muffin." I said, turning away as he reached over to take the muffin from me, "Get your own."

"There are no more."

"Not my problem."

"Bitch."

I sighed in annoyance as I turned towards him. He scowled at me.

"Do you always have to get what you want?" I asked as I tossed the muffin on the plate he now had in front of him

"Yes." Draco replied then picked up the muffin and bit into it.

_--That's why we're just friends, right? You get everything you want, and you don't want me. At least, not how I want you. Sometimes I wonder if you even want to be my friend. Sometimes I think you just want to make sure I don't hurt myself. After all, where would your precious quidditch team be without your star chaser. The only Hogwarts student ever to single handedly score two hundred points in on game.--_

"Spoiled brat." I mumbled as I stared down at my plate.

Suddenly I wasn't very hungry. My stomach felt like there were at least fifty butterflies inside of It.

_--Why do you have to do this to me? How is it, that even when you're being a jackass you make my heart jump into my throat, and my appetite disappear?…Wow Cherish. That was very moving. You should write a romance novel!--_

"I can't wait to kick Potter's ass today." Draco said.

He waited for a reply but I didn't give him one. I just ignored him. The prick had my muffin, he didn't need my attention too. At least, that's what I would have said if anybody had asked why I was ignoring him. Truth be told I was lost in thought, and trying to get rid of the fluttering feeling that lingered in my stomach.

"Don't ignore me Cherish." Draco said angrily as he put his hand on my shoulder, "It's just a muffin."

I narrowed my eyes and looked up at him. His blonde hair had fallen in front of his forehead and he stared at me with those crystal blue eyes. I glared at him dangerously.

_--I really don't want to be mad at you Draco. But if I don't, and you leave your hand on my shoulder, I think I'm going to melt.--_

"Don't be mad." Draco's annoyed expression softened a little bit as he started to believe I really was mad at him.

I opened my mouth to speak, but a voice said, "Hey Draco. Hey Cherish."

Draco removed his hand from my shoulder and we both looked over at Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey Pansy." Draco said.

He shoved me over a bit to make room for because he was sitting ant the very end of the table. Pansy, Draco, and Cherish. We're basically the Golden Trio of Slytherin. I guess, because of our house colors, you could call us the Silver Trio. Pansy sat next to Draco and he flashed her his famous smirk. Pansy smiled sweetly at him then looked over at me.

"Ready to squash Gryffindor today?" she asked.

_--Pansy, you're my best friend, really you are. But why is it that you're the one Draco is interested in, and not me. You've already got the prettiest face in Slytherin, why do you get Draco too? It's a wonder why **you** aren't the Slytherin Princess.--_

"You better believe it." I smiled.

"Oh, sure. _Now_ you're happy." Draco mumbled.

"Well, Pansy didn't steal my muffin." I said.

"I didn't steal it!" he defended.

"Close enough." I mumbled

_--I hope you don't stay mad at me Draco. I don't mean to argue with you. But it's the only way to get your attention on **me**. After all, we can't all be as irresistible as Pansy is in your eyes. Well…I guess that's a good thing or else I'd have **a lot**more competition.--_

"Oh! Draco, move over. I've gotta sit next to Cherish." Pansy said suddenly, more than likely to keep us from arguing.

Without waiting for Draco to say anything she stood up, then squeezed herself between Draco and I.

_--Not only do you do that in an emotional way, but now you're coming between us physically too? Grr…--_

"I heard that a certain someone hooked up with Carlos yesterday, _again_." Pansy said as she nudged my side.

"He's a sweet guy." I shrugged, "And the way he starts speaking Spanish when he…ya know…Es muy sexy!" I giggled.

Pansy laughed and Draco rolled his eyes.

"It is. Carlos-" I started.

"Did someone say my name?" I heard a voice say from behind me, their Spanish accent heavy.

_--Oh, I love that accent!--_

"Nobody was talking to you Sanchez." Draco snarled.

"Well maybe Cherish wants to." Carlos said, his tone just as nasty.

"Well maybe she doesn't."

"Maybe she does."

"Maybe she doesn't."

"Maybe Cherish should decide." I interrupted.

"I'm only looking out for your best interest." Draco said, his teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Carlos.

_--That would be considered being protective of me if Carlos wasn't trying to steal the title of Slytherin Prince from you. It's a well known fact so there's no way you can deny it. You're just defending your name, not me, as usual. Draco, you're my best friend and my first and only crush. I would punch anyone who spoke foul of you in a heartbeat. I've done it before. Why not, just once, could you be that way with me? But…questions won't change what's real, at least what's not real right now. And right now you don't want the aspiring Slytherin Prince to be talking to the Slytherin Princess. If that's the way you want to be, fine. But unless your reason for not wanting him to talk to me is that you're head over heels in love with me I've got some news for you Sweet Cheeks Hehe, I'm talkin' to him!--_

"Earth to Cherish." a Spanish voice said as someone tapped my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked, and Carlos chuckled deeply.

"You zone out a lot." he said.

"Let me guess, you're talking about when you two are in bed, right?" Draco sneered.

_--Oh **no** you didn't!--_

"Draco!" I snapped.

"Nope, she's completely focused there. Unlike when she's talking to you. Probably she's thinking about me." Carlos replied.

_--Carlos you did **not** just say that!--_

"Carlos!" I snapped.

"Yup, probably thinking about how bad you are in bed." Draco retorted.

"Can we get off the topic of my sex life! Please!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly.

The Great Hall grew noticeably quieter and all eyes seemed to be on me. I blushed, pushed my plate away, then stood up.

"I'll see you guys later." I mumbled as I turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

_--Well Cherish, you now have a new item to add to your list of mortifying events--_

"Cherish! Wait up!" I heard Carlos call.

I stopped and listened to his footsteps which echoed off the walls of the corridor as he ran to catch up with me.

"What's the rush?" he asked

"I'm trying to escape the embarrassment." I replied.

"You can't be chased by that which can't move unless you choose to bring it with you." Carlos replied

I stared at him strangely before asking, "What does that mean?"

"It means, you can't run from embarrassment because it's not chasing you. It lives in a few moments, and a few moments only. That is, unless you hold on to that embarrassment."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"I made it up."

"Really?"

He nodded proudly and I smiled at him as we continued to walk in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

I mounted my broom and took off after Draco had shaken hands with Harry Potter. Last year, which was my fifth year we managed to lose to Gryffindor. I was sick on that day. This year I was healthy and ready to whip Gryffindor into dust! My two fellow chasers were a girl named Hannah Market, and a guy named Luther Vain. Rumor has it they had a thing for each other, but that's just a rumor of course. Draco's goons, Crabb and Goyle were the beaters, and the keeper was Blaise Zambini. Draco of course was seeker. The whistle blew, the snitch was released and the game began.

Slytherin was in possession of the quaffle. I flew low underneath the game until I was on the opposite side of the field that I had been on. Luther flew over towards the Gryffindor posts and Hannah zigzagged around Gryffindor players.

"Toadstool!" I shouted as Hannah grew closer to the Gryffindor posts.

Chasers flew to get ready to intercept a pass to Luther. Hannah turned and quickly threw me the quaffle. Before they realized what was going on I flew up and over the game then down right in front of an unguarded post then tossed the quaffle through the hoop. The crowd erupted with applause. Us three chasers quickly high-fived each other then went back to the game. Gryffindor had control of the ball. They moved down the field quickly. I caught up to the chaser closest to me and slammed into the side of them until they finally turned, this caused me to get ahead of them. Hannah flew to the chaser who had just turned and kept him busy. Luther was guarding the chaser without the quaffle and I hurried to catch up to the one holding the quaffle. I managed to fly underneath them. I flew up until I was just under them. I reached up and shoved their foot hard which caused them to do a full flip on their broom. In an attempt not to fall they accidentally let go of the quaffle as they held tightly to their broom. I dove and grabbed it before it fell to the ground then turned and started back down the field. Luther and Hannah held off the two other chasers while I avoided being bumped by the one chasing me. A bludger came deadly close to my broom but I flew higher just in time. I threw the quaffle hard and the keeper just barely missed the save.

_--This is going to be one damn good game.--_

* * *

_--Draco Malfoy, I swear if you don't catch that snitch soon I'm going to strangle you.--_

The score was Slytherin-300, Gryffindor- 170. Hannah threw the quaffle and the keeper missed the save by a long shot. The crowd clapped, cheered, and booed. Suddenly I heard screaming.

_--Somebody found the snitch!--_

I looked down below me and saw both Harry and Draco, neck to neck, racing to get the something that seemed invisible to me from way up there. Hannah and Luther had already made their way down the field at this time and even if I did catch up they seemed to have everything under control. I dove down until I was racing along next to Draco.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco snarled without taking his eyes off the snitch, "Get back up there!"

"I'm helping you." I replied

"How?" he asked, his arm still stretched out, determination set on his face

"Like this." I replied then flew up a bit, then over. When I came down to their level again I was directly in front of Harry. There was a loud crash and both of us went tumbling off of our brooms. I gave a small scream and Harry yelled out. We bother clawed at the air as I fell.

_--Well, this isn't working out exactly as planned. But at least Harry's falling too.--_

My back hit the ground hard and I got the wind knocked out of me. I sat up as I struggled to breath.

"SLYTHERIN WINS!!!!" a voice shouted

I smiled despite my lack of breath. The Slytherin crowd cheered loudly. I looked over at Harry who was standing up and glaring at me. I smirked at him.

_--It's times like this I'm glad Draco taught me his smirk--_

I felt a hand on my back and I looked up. Draco was looking down at me. Smirking as usual. He never actually smiled.

"Thanks Cherish." he said.

"No problem." I wheezed as I started to get my breath back

"Are you okay?" he asked, something I couldn't place was in his voice.

_--Oh My God! Is he…is he worried about me? I feel like giggling like a love struck school girl. Wait…I am a love struck school girl!--_

"Never been better." I replied.

The entire Slytherin house crowded around us. A few guys grabbed Draco and hoisted him onto their shoulders. A few more grabbed me and did the same.

_Weeee!_

The entire house began singing the song they had made up.

"FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD PRINCE! YES! AND SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD PRINCESS! OH, THESE TO WONDERFUL ROYALTIEEEEEEEEEEES, ARE WHY SLYTHERIN IS THE BEST!"

Oh yes, Being the Slytherin Princess really is a great thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheers almost shook the walls as Draco and I walked into the common room. People crowded us and shook our hands.

"Nice job knocking Potter off his broom." some third year boy said

"Yeah." agreed the girl next to him, "But didn't that hurt?"

_--Yes that hurt you nitwit! It hurt like hell! I fell off my broom!--_

I shrugged.

"Not really." I said

Suddenly Draco grabbed my arm. I winced and pulled away. I had a few bruises from that fall. He noticed my wince and let go of me.

"What's your problem?" he asked

_--The big purple bruises I got while helping your cute ass win.--_

"Nothing. I just got a little bruised up is all." I said

"Do they hurt?" he asked

"Sorta." I admitted

"Come on." Draco said

He took my hand and guided me through the crowd of people. When we reached the boys' dorms he muttered a quick spell in order to counteract the spell in order to allow a girl into the boys' dormitory then pulled me up the stairs.

_--He's holding my hand!--_

Once upstairs he pulled me into his room. Inside the room were four beds. One for Draco, One for Crabb, another for Goyle, and the last for Blaise. Draco walked across the room to the table next to his bed. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small box. He then pulled out something smaller that was wrapped in plastic.

_--Is that...is that a condom? Draco, moving a little quick, huh? But honestly babe, I'm a bit too sore to do anything at the moment, even with you. These bruises hurt like hell!--_

"Um...what's that?" I asked

Draco snickered, "Don't worry. They're not condoms. That's what I thought when I first bought them. I didn't read the box, I just grabbed it and left the store."

I sighed slightly in relief and Draco smirked.

"Don't act like you don't _want_ me." he said seriously

"I...I don't. Draco, you're my best friend." I said

_--Gasp! How the hell did you figure out that I want you! Well... I mean...not want as in sleep with you want. Want as in, I love you, want--_

"Admit it Cherish. You think I'm sexy." he said

_--How did you figure it out?--_

I stood there silently, unsure of how to answer. Suddenly Draco started to laugh. He had been joking!

_--Joking? You almost gave me a heart attack because of a joke?!? Why I Should- --_

"Come here." Draco said when his laughter had come to a stop

I walked to him and asked, "What exactly is in that little condom wrapper looking thingy?"

"Show me your bruises. You'll see."

I slid out of my robe and showed him my bruised arms. He opened the wrapper and pulled out what looked like a damp napkin. He started at the top of my arm and started to slide the napkin down my arm. After it passed over the bruises, they disappeared. Draco finished with my arm then asked,

"Are they anyplace else?"

"I think there's some on my back. But I'm not sure. " I replied

Wordlessly Draco walked behind me and I felt him try to pull up my shirt. Reflexively I grabbed it and held it down.

"Don't act like you've never had someone take off your shirt before, Cherish." Draco said, the smirk obvious in his voice

"You surprised me is all." I said

"Mhm." was all Draco said in response, then he lifted my shirt "Yeah, your back is bruised."

He pressed the napkin against my back and I felt goose bumps spring up on my arms.

_--Honestly I don't know if I've got goose bumps from how cold that thing is or just because you're touching me--_

"All done." Draco announced all too soon

"Thanks." I said as I pulled my shirt back down

"Are there bruises anyplace else?" he asked

"Yup. Right here..." I pointed to my butt

Draco laughed.

"Wanna kiss it to make it feel better?" I asked

"I'll pass." Draco said

"You know you wanna kiss my fine ass." I teased

"Maybe some other time."

_--I'm holding you to that--_

Well, come on Miss. Fine-Ass. Let's get back downstairs before somebody gets the wrong I idea." Draco said as he walked towards the door

"Okay." I said as I followed

_--I really wouldn't mind if someone had the wrong idea. I actually may like it. I mean, think about it, you're prince, I"m princess, and we're not related. So we're basically almost married. Therefore you should kiss me!--_

I followed Draco back downstairs to where there was music blaring, under aged kids drinking, and people dancing like idiots.

"Draco! Cherish!" I heard Pansy's voice call over the sound of the pardy

_--Wow you've got a big mouth. Now I know why Draco likes you so much. Oops! Shouldn't have thought that! That was mean! Sorry Pansy!--_

Draco immediately hurried away in the direction of Pansy's voice. I followed him quickly as we pushed through the crowd.

"Cherish! Wait!" called the Spanish accented voice that sent chills up my spine

I stopped and turned towards Carlos who was pushing his way towards me.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he reached me "That looked like a pretty bad fall you took."

"I'm fine." I said

"I'm glad." Carlos pulled me into a hug

I stood there feeling awkward with his arms wrapped around me. I'm not a hug-type-person.

_--Carlos, you're great, really. But I don't do hugs. It bothers me. I'm...hug-aphobic--_

After what seemed like too long he finally let me go.

"So...uh...where's Draco?' Carlos asked suddenly

"Off with Pansy someplace." I answered, trying to hide the sound of disappointment in my voice

"Well then, how about you and I go up to my room and...celebrate?" Carlos suggested

_--Well, you sure get straight to the point--_

I smirked.

"Sure." I said

"Cherish, please don't smirk like that. You look like Malfoy." he said

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to be thinking about Malfoy when I'm about to have sex."

"Sorry to have to break it to you cutie, but I'm basically a female version of Draco."

"We'll have to change that, won't we? Make you a female version of me."

I rolled my eyes and stopped smirking. Carlos smiled, put his arm around my waist, and led me to the stairs of the boys' dorm.

_--Wow Cherish, I really don't get how you're screaming in your mind one minute that you're in love with Draco, and the next you're going to Carlos' room. But Draco doesn't love you back, so I guess that factor plays in somewhere. Plus Draco- I mean, Carlos is so sexy. Whoops, better not make that mistake out loud--_

Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm. I gasped and turned so I was now out of Carlos' grasp, facing who had grabbed me.

"Hey there Miss. Princess." said a drunken Blaise Zambini "Where are you off to?"

"My room." Carlos said as he waved his arm around my waist once more

"For real? Does Draco know that?" asked Blaise as he nudged my arm.

"No. Why would he need to?" I asked

Carlos tightened his grip around my waist and I could tell he was getting impatient.

"Because he-" Blaise began

"Blaise, there you are." Draco said as he approached him "I've been looking all over for you. Pansy said you wanted to talk to me."

Blaise looked at me then back at Draco.

"I'll tell you later." Blaise said

"Why not now?" I asked

_--What are you keeping so hush-hush Zambini? You and I are cool. Why don't you just say it? I'll have to ask you when you're sober. You're a terrible liar when you're sober--_

"Because, It's mine and Draco's business." Blaise explained

"Ugh. Whatever. Come on Carlos." I said

"Where are you guys going?" Draco asked, stopping us in our tracks as we turned and started for the boys' dormitory again

"That's mine and Carlos' business." I replied simply then started walking once more.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with my head rested on somebody's chest.

_--Draco, you're so warm and comfortable. Wait...this isn't Draco. It's Carlos. Jeeze, I've gonna stop making that mistake--_

I slowly sat up and looked down at Carlos who was sleeping peacefully. His black hair was resting on top of his mocha colored skin. His eyelids were closed over his dark brown eyes and his face was perfectly expressionless.

"You're too good for me." I mumbled

"No, why would you say that?" Carlos startled me by responding

_--Because I've had sex with at least five different guys this week. Because I'm best friends with your worst enemy. Because I'm in love with your worst enemy. The list goes on and on…--_

"Because you're so damn perfect." I replied

"No I'm not. Perfect people don't have weaknesses. I do."

"What's your weakness?"

"You."

_--Do you always have o be so damn sweet? I wanna hit you and kiss you all at once--_

I leaned down and kissed him then walked around the room gathering my clothes. Once I was dress I said bye to Carlos and walked out of his room. Just as I was about to walk down the stairs I heard Draco's voice.

"What are you doing up here?" Draco asked

I turned quickly to look at him. He was leaning against his door. His arms crossed in front of him, one eyebrow raised, and a scowl on his face.

"I was with Carlos." I said as I tucked my hair behind my ear

_--Please don't start yelling Please don't start yelling. Please don't start yelling.--_

"Do I dare ask how it was? I'm honestly not in the mood to hear you complain, but if you must..." Draco said

"The only thing I'd complain about is being sore Draco. Carlos es muy bien en la cama!" I said defensively

_--Oy! I should really slap myself right now. I shouldn't have said that. It's true, but it might push Draco away...--_

"Moy what?" Draco asked, confused

"That's Spanish for, is very good in bed." I explained

"Yeah, right." Draco sneered, then went back into his

I sighed and started down the stairs.

_--Love is difficult--_


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaise!" I called down the hall after I had showered and changed

Blaise stopped, looked over his shoulder, then turned fully towards me. I caught up with him and we both began to walk.

"Blaise, you remember stuff from when you're drunk...don't you?" I asked

"Yeah..." Blaise replied

"Great, so what was the big secret you and Draco wouldn't tell me last night?" I asked

"Well...um..." Blaise trailed off

"What?" I asked

"You see, Draco had asked me to figure out who Pansy liked, and it turns out that she likes him."

As soon as those words passed through his lips my heart did a free fall into my stomach and my mind seemed to go blank. I stopped walking and just stood where I was.

"Cherish...are you okay?" Blaise asked

--NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT! I JUST FOUND OUT MY BEST FRIEND LIKES MY OTHER BEST FRIEND WHO I'M IN LOVE WITH! I'M THE ODD BALL OUT! I'M ALL ALONE! MY HEART HAS BEEN TORN OUT, RIPPED IN TWO, STOMPED ON, RAN OVER REPETATIVLY, THROWN IN THE TRASH, KNAWED ON BY A COCKROACH, BROUGHT TO A DUMP, PEED ON BY A DOG, STABBED--

"Cherish, I know you like him. But when he's with Pansy, he seems so...happy. So un-Malfoy-ish." How was I supposed to deny him a chance to be happy?" Blaise explained "Besides, if something is really meant to happen between you two, it will."

--I hope so--

"I hate it when you're right." I said

"What was he right about?" asked a disgustingly familiar voice, "Did he say you were a whore?"

"No, he said my brother was a jackass." I sneered as I turned to face Ferry Matthews, my seventeen year old brother

Perfect in every way Jerry stood there with the type of muscles and facial features most of the boys wanted. But he was jealous of the fact that I had beat him in tryouts for the spot of keeper. A lot of times I wonder why I even managed to be Slytherin Princess when I'm not perfect like the rest of my family.

"Hey! Cherish! Wait up!" I heard Draco's voice call

--I'm not really going any place Draco, you don't have to call, "Wait up!"--

Soon he stood at my side, glaring at Jerry.

"Matthews." Draco growled

"Malfoy." Jerry replied, his voice as low and just as threatening

"Zambini." I said, my voice low and mocking as I flexed my muscles like a body builder

"Matthews." Blaise said, doing the same thing I was

We both then broke into laughter as Draco and Jerry shifted their glares towards us.

"You guys that...that's so cheesy!" I wheezed through laughter

"So is your face." Draco said with a smirk now plastered on his face

He too began to laugh after a moment.

"You people are freaks." Jerry said before he walked away

"So is your face!" I yelled after him

"Hey, that's my line." Draco frowned

"Too bad." I shrugged

"You can't steal my line." Draco said as we began to walk towards the Great Hall

"You stole my muffin yesterday. Why can't I steal your line?" I asked

"Oh jeeze, Cherish, not this again. It was just a muffin."

I gasped in mock shock, "Just a muffin? Just a muffin? How dare you! That happened to be a _blueberry_ muffin. Blueberry!"

"Fine, it was just a _blueberry_ muffin. Why do you insist on bringing that up?"

"Because I know it pisses you off."

"How sweet."

Draco suddenly yawned.

"Did somebody have a late night?" I asked playfully as I nudged his side.

--Without me?--

"Not the way you're thinking. I couldn't get to sleep." Draco said

"Why not?" I questioned

"Because I was thinking a lot."

"About...?"

"Somebody."

"Who's name is?"

--Please say Cherish, please say Cherish, please say Cherish...Aw, who am I kidding? I already know your answer. Pansy. That's the only person you ever think about when you aren't thinking about yourself and your "needs"--

"None of your business." Draco replied

"Oooooh! Draco has a cru-ush! Draco has a cru-ush!" I said in a sing-song voice

"I do not!" he protested

"You do so, and I know exactly who it is." I replied

"Really now? Please, enlighten me." he sneered

"It's me of course. I mean, I _am_ irresistible."

Draco gave a humorous snort then said,

"Yeah, right."

"I am...in fact..." I paused and looked around the hallway "I bet I could make Longbottom faint."

"A rabbit could make Longbottom faint."

"Seriously, I could. How much do you wanna bet?"

"Ten galleons if he faints. Five if he wets himself. Fifteen for both. And if he does neither you owe me twenty." Draco said after a moment of thought

Draco and I shook hands and then I walked towards Nevil Longbottom who was talking to Hermione Granger a little ways down the hall.

" I don't usually mess up like that in herbology. I don't know what happened. The snipping weeds just flipped out." Longbottom said

It didn't take much to tell that something bad had happened to him, as usual. His hands and face were covered in what looked like little bite marks.

"Nevil." I said as I tapped him on the shoulder. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Why do you need him?" Granger asked

"Because I do. Please Nevil. You won't regret it..." I said

"Er...um...H- Hermione. I...I think ...I think I- I'm going to go with her. I'll be right back." Nevil stuttered

"Men." Hermione huffed then stomped away

"What- What did you want to talk about?" Nevil asked

Without hesitation I grabbed Nevil's shoulders and crashed my lips against his.

"Come on, pay up." I said as I held out my hand

Draco reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out fifteen galleons.

I laughed evilly as I counted the money

--Note to self, scrub your lips with steep wool later.--

Blaise sat down on my right, and Draco on my left.

"I do believe that was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Blaise said

"I agree." Draco said

"Agree with what?" asked Pansy's voice from behind Draco.

"Cherish kissed Longbottom." Draco explained

"Ew! Why would you do something like _that_?" Pansy asked

"It was a bet." I said "A bet that I won."

"You may have won, but you still kissed Longbottom." Draco pointed out

"And you have sixty-five STD's and twenty nine children but you don't see me talking." I replied

"Yup, well I got all sixty-five STD's from you." Draco retorted

"Are there even sixty-five STD's in the world?" Blaise asked

"Ask Draco's doctor. He'll know." I replied

"Say that one more time and I swear I'm gonna kill you."

I grabbed a muffin from the middle of the table, said, "You'll have to catch me first.", then hurried out of the Great Hall.

Draco didn't go after me of course. That would have looked silly...and he was probably talking to Pansy...as usual!

--She likes him back. I can't believe that she seriously likes him back. It's so unfair. For once in my life I really, truly like- no love, a guy, and he feels the same way, just not towards me. If they date then I'll never get to be with Draco. I couldn't date my friend's ex-boyfriend. That would be so wrong. Blaise was probably right. If Draco and I were meant to be, something with happen. If not, oh well. I'll just have to deal with it. I don't like it, but I guess that's how things have to be. Pansy makes him happy, I should be happy for him...for both of them...I am happy...  
Aw, who am I kidding? I'm not happy for either of them! Pansy's bound to get hurt, because Draco's such a player, and I love Draco! So the way I see it, it's a lose-lose situation! They should just completely forget about each other! It'll never work out...I know it won't!...It can't--

By this point in time I had made it out to the quidditch field. I pulled out my wand and said,

"Accio broom."

A few minutes later I mounted my broom and took off, a quaffle from the locker room in my hand. I flew quickly, pretending to weave around opponents. I tossed the ball then zipped to where it was coming down and caught it before it hit the ground. I then flew up to the goal, faked center, and threw it through the left goal post. I threw my hands up in victory as the sound of the crowd screaming the previous day echoed in my mind. My brilliant mood was shattered when I recalled the voice of the announcer who I had barely heard while focusing on my pain. He had said,

"That bloody git flew right in front of Harry! I hope she snapped her neck, that- ...Sorry Professor...Anyways...Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch!"

--Draco Malfoy...Draco Malfoy...Draco Malfoy. Ugh! I've got to get that name out of my mind! Erm...Fire, yea fire's cool. Dragon's breath fire. Dragon starts with D-R-A...so does Draco...No! Okay, back to Dragons...um dragons have parents///yeah, and the parent make the eggs. They make dragons. They're dragon makers. Dragon starts with D-R-A like Draco, and Maker starts with M-A...like Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. NOOOOO!!!! I can't think about him...I can't think about him...I can't- Screw it! I'm thinking about him!--

Five minutes later I was still flying around, tossing the quaffle through the goals, but now I was singing a song I had made up to myself. I wasn't a great singer, but I wasn't completely horrible. High notes were most of my issues.

"My secret love...whoa whoa whoa. When I look into your eyes. I hear angels sing. I wanna be your gem, your sparkling diamond ring. I wanna be your girl, the one to always be there. No matter what you're feeling, through love, fright, and despair. I wanna be with you. With out you life is tough. Just wanna be in your heart. Just friends isn't enough. N-"

"Cherish!" I heard a voice call "Cherish! Get down here! It's supposed to storm soon!"

I looked up at the dark clouds hanging above me. I then looked down and saw Carlos standing below me. I tossed the quaffle up, turned and caught it behind my back, then did a dive down to the ground.

"Show off." Carlos said

"Only for you." I replied

He grinned wider then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm flattered." he said

"You should be."

Gradually I felt small drops of water hitting my arms and head as we stood there.

"How do you say, 'rain', in Spanish?" I asked as I put my palm upwards to catch a few of the small water droplets

"Lluvia." Carlos replied

I smiled then skipped away from him while saying,

"Lluvia! Lluvia!"

Carlos hurried and caught up with me . From behind he grabbed my by the hips, stopped me, turned me around and said.

"You are just too damn cute."

With that he pressed his lips against mine. And we kissed in the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

Laughing and giggling I ran beside Carlos into the castle. He had an arm around me and was laughing deeply as he tried to shield as much of me as he could with his body. The door shut behind us a few people looked at the witch and wizard laughing hysterically as they leaned against each other.

"Come on." Carlos said, "Lets go get changed before you get sick."

I nodded and began to follow him only to be stopped by a voice asking,"What the bloody hell happened to you?"

I turned to see Draco staring at me questioningly, Blaise and Pansy a little bit behind him.

"Quidditch in the rain." I replied as I blushed and avoided Draco's gaze.  
"Quidditch?" Draco asked, disbelief in his voice despite the fact that I was holding my broom in my hand.

--Actually, I was making out in the rain...with Carlos. But you really don't need to know that.--

"Uh-huh." I replied.  
"Really? I don't believe you. Sanchez can hardly hold onto a quaffle, let alone play the game." Draco sneered.  
"I can play better than you Malfoy." Carlos spat.  
"You wish."  
"I know."  
"You're hallucinating."  
"I'm not."  
"Quit it with the two word sentences!" I cut in suddenly.

Both guys glared at each other silently until Draco spoke,

"Fine. You think you're better than me? Let's go, right now, out to the quidditch pitch. You can use Cherish's broom, I'll use mine."

--Says who?--

"Says who?" I asked  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Can Carlos use your broom?"  
"I-" I began.  
"Good. Now let's go."

Carlos and Draco walked briskly to the front doors. They passed through them out into the rainy day, and before the doors had shut behind them the two had took off at a sprint.

--If those two don't quit competing I'm going to choke them. Well...not Draco. Draco's too...Draco. I could never choke him. But I couldn't choke Carlos either. He's so sweet...

Alright, I won't choke either of them...But I will get really mad!--

Blaise and Pansy and I followed the two outside, me still holding onto my broom. The rain was falling hard and the two walking with me were immediately soaked. I, on the other hand, was already soaked so it really didn't make a difference to me. Despite the competition about to take place, I couldn't help but feel a little happy. Something about the rain lifted my spirits. It was chilling but warm all at once. I skipped ahead of my friends a bit, dropped my broom, and did a cart-wheel. My hands sunk into the wet earth and when I stood up, mud dripped off of them. I simply wiped my hands on my robe causing the mud to rub off onto it.

"Sometimes I find you odd." Pansy said as she and Blaise caught up with me.

--And sometimes I want to stab you, but you don't see me saying anything.--

I shrugged as Blaise handed me my broom. Draco and Carlos had now reached the quidditch pitch, and Draco had summoned his broom. They were waiting for me to get there with my broom.

"Come on." I said then took off at a run towards the quidditch pitch.

Pansy and Blaise immediately began to run too. I was quicker than them though and reached the field first.

"What exactly are you two doing?" I asked as I handed my broom to Carlos.  
"First to catch the snitch wins." Draco said as he pulled a small golden ball from the pocket of his robe.

--Where did that come from?--

"Draco, are you honestly so obsessed with the game that you actually carry a snitch around with you?" I asked

Draco didn't reply, he simply ignored me.

--I'll take that as a yes.--

* * *

I can't fucking believe you would do that!" I screamed at Carlos as he landed and I kneeled down next to Draco, "What the hell is your problem?!?"  
"Cherish, I-...I don't know. I didn't-" Carlos stuttered.  
"Didn't what?" I asked, my voice venomous, "Didn't mean to? How could you not mean to!?! You hexed him! What if he's hurt! And I can't even tell because he can't move!" 

Pansy was kneeled down on my left aiding to Blaise who Draco had landed on after he fell off of his broom.

--I can't beleive this! Carlos I so want to kill you right now! I've changed my mind! I **can** choke you! And I think I just might! You hexed him you big, stupid, jerk! Hexed him right off his broom! Grr...what did Carlos say 'I hate you' was in Spanish? Oh yeah...'--

"Yo le odio!" I shouted at him  
"Cherish-" Carlos started as he set a hand on my shoulder  
"Just get the hell away and let me get him to the hospital wing!" I snapped at him and quickly he withdrew his hand, "Okay, Pansy, You go get Madame Pomfray, tell her what happened. I don't want to risk moving them, something might be broken or something. I'll stay and make sure Señor Jerk-Face here doesn't try to hex him again."

My glaring eyes never left Carlos' face as I said these words.

"Okay." Pansy said as she stood up and hurried off

I looked back at Draco. He was lying on his side with his legs curled up slightly. One arm was scrunched up underneath him while the other was stretched.

Carlos and Draco had both taken off right after the snitch was let go of. Draco went left and Carlos went right. They flew non-stop for at least twenty minutes before Draco suddenly picked up speed as he flew upwards. It was long before Carlos followed him. Suddenly they disappeared above the clouds. It was hard to see through the rain and due to the darkness the clouds caused, but a bright flash of orange light lit up the entire quidditch pitch and made it simple to see two figures behind the clouds. One with their arm outstretched, the other pointing what looked like a stick at the other one. Suddenly one of them seemed to be getting closer. When he passed the clouds Blaise, Pansy, and I could see Draco falling. His face set with a determined look and his arm out stretched and his hand closed tight in a fist. His broom began to do a straight dive to the ground and Blaise, who was standing a few feet from me at the time pulled out his wand in an attempt to throw a spell that would stop him. The rain made it hard to aim upwards though and blue lights flew up, but none hit Draco. Once Blaise realized the spells weren't going to work he didn't have enough time to get out of the way, and Draco crashed into him. I had been quick to run to Draco. Gently I had rolled him off of Blaise, and while I was kneeled down next to Draco, Pansy made sure Blaise was okay. Carlos landed his broom and that's when I started screaming at him.

Several minutes later Madame Pomfray was hurrying towards the quidditch pitch with Snape at her heels. When she finally reached the quidditch pitch the first words she uttered were, "Oh my. Oh my, my, my."

She hurried to Draco just as his finger twitched. Then his hand, then his arm. Soon he was moving, and also yelling out in pain. He rolled onto his back as he grabbed his arm.

--Oh God. He's seriously hurt. I'm going to kill Carlos! I'll freaking kill him! Draco please don't be too hurt. Please don't be too hurt.--

A silencing spell had to be put on Draco while Snape and Madame Pomfray used their wands to levitate Blaise and Draco into the school.

--My wand! Why didn't I think of that? I know how to levitate people!--

I walked along beside Draco, although I could hardly look at him with his mouth open in an unheard cry of pain. I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked a little ahead of Snape who was holding Carlos by the ear as he dragged him along. As if Carlos' and mine's first entrance hadn't drawn enough attention, this time people ran out of rooms and down stairs to see the display in the entrance hall. They were ignored by the teachers though as they stomped up the stairs in between those the students who had stopped there to watch. It seemed like forever until we finally reached the hospital wing. Snape lowered an unconscious Blase onto a bed then led Carlos out. Madame Pomfray began to examine Draco as soon as she set him down. Together Pansy and I just stood there, unsure of where we should be. I stared over at Draco while Madame Pomfray poked and prodded at him. His eyes didn't hold their normal icy glaze or any sort of mean glare. They just held pain. Pure, unfiltered pain. As his eyes flickered over to us and met mine, I could almost feel his pain.

--Draco I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have let you two do that. I should have known something bad would happen. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. You really must be hurt. You never let pain get to you, ever. And now your yelling and squirming in pain? Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.--

* * *

Twenty minutes later Draco had stopped yelling and the silencing charm had been taken off of him. He was just lying there quietly. His face was a bit more pale than usual and he was gazing up at the ceiling, but it was as if he was looking right through it. Draco's chest was rising and falling though, so he was fine. Blaise was beginning to come around and now Madame Pomfray was tending to him. I looked at Pansy who looked back at me, then I looked over at Draco.

"You go over to him. I'll stay here. You two might need to talk...if he's up to it." Pansy said quietly enough that only I could hear.

I nodded then she turned away from me and walked to Blaise's bed. Slowly I moved towards Draco.

--Is he angry at me? I bet so. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna say?--

Before I knew it I was standing beside Draco's bed.

"Erm...hi." I said

His gaze suddenly snapped away from the ceiling at over to me. Surprisingly he didn't look angry, in fact, when he saw me a smile crept onto his face. With his right hand, the one that had been closed in a fist, he reached into his robes and pulled out the small golden snitch.

"I won." he said

I couldn't help but smile widely and let out a laugh as I a look of triumph replaced his tired look.

"You're such an idiot." I said as I shook my head  
"Well that's not nice." said Draco  
"Well I'm not very nice to people who steal my muffin." I replied  
"Why does annoying me bring you so much joy?"  
"Because I know you love it when I annoy you."  
"Ha! Right."

My smile soon faltered as I looked at the rest of him. His left arm was in a sling while the bone mending potion went to work. Also Madame Pomfray said he had had a few broken ribs. He propped him self up a bit and the blanket that had been up to his shoulder slipped down, revealing that he had on no shirt. White bandages were wrapped around his chest and I could see a little bit of red showing through.

--Maybe it's the fact that he's bleeding through his bandages, but something tells me he's a bit worse than Madame Pomfray is letting on.--

"I know I'm sexy, but you don't need to stare." Draco said, just his voice was enough to tell me he was smirking.  
"You're bleeding." I said slowly  
"Wow, you're just a regular Sherlock Holmes aren't you?" Draco asked  
"I didn't know you were bleeding, I knew you had a few broken bones...but I didn't know you were bleeding."  
"One of the ribs was poking through my skin a bit. Nothing too bad."  
"...you were screaming in pain."  
"I wasn't screaming. It was a high pitched, manly, yell."  
"Draco, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you two compete. Something bad was bound to happen."  
"Cherish_, you _didn't hex me. That bastard Carlos on the other hand, did hex me. Therefore, you have no need to apologize. But I'm going to kill him."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER - I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

All Tarot Card Meanings Were Found At www. aeclectic .net

* * *

What do you have planned for today?" I asked Draco as we walked down the hallway together, his books and mine held in my arms.

Draco was out of the hospital wing after three days, his bones mended, but he was still a bit sore. Since he had helped me out when I had all those bruises, I was helping him carry his books.

"Professor Dumbdoor set up a meeting with mine and Sanchez's parents this afternoon. He wants to 'Get to the bottom of all our feuding'." Draco let out an irritated snort

_--...his name is Professor Dumbledore, not Dumbdoor. Wait...oh! It was a joke! God Cherish...You're such an idiot. But at least your Draco's idiot. Or at least, you're his idiot friend. But that's better than nothing. At least for now.--_

"What did I even see in that...Spanish bastard." I asked myself out loud.

_--A sexy accent and an easy lay. That's what.--_

Draco simply shrugged as we stepped into the Divination classroom. Professor Trelawney stood in front of the room, a long blue skirt hanging down past her angles, almost covering her feet as a drooping white shirt hung of her arms and her large eyes peered around the room. Pansy sat at the front of the room waving for Draco and I to join her at her empty table.

_--Can't you just get sick once and leave Draco and I with a day to ourselves?--_

"How are you feeling?" Pansy asked the moment Draco's bottom hit the chair next to her.  
"Fine." Draco replied.

Silently I sat myself down on Draco's left and separated his books from mine.

"Good morning all of you!" Professor Trelawney said with a large sweeping motion of her arm. "Today, we shall take a look at the mystics of, _tarot cards_."

A chorus of groans were heard coming from the Slytherins. The Ravenclaws, being the suck ups they are, just sat silently. Besides, Trelawney had convinced half of the Ravenclaws that the stupid "psychic" things she did were real. The woman was a fraud. Plain and simple.

"Now, usually I would take you through the steps in the book, but I've created my own method of reading that works wonderfully for short readings. Of course...you don't know what area in your life it's referring to...but that just makes it more fun, right? Right. The instructions are in front of you. After our readings we shall discuss how we believe this relates to our futures. There are decks in the center of your tables along of a list of the tarot meanings. Please begin."

Sighing I grabbed my materials and started to work, and began reading the instructions.

_#1 Lay out cards in four piles.  
#2Choose two of the four piles and set the rest aside.  
#3 Separate the remaining cards into four piles.  
#4Choose two piles and set the rest aside.  
#5 Lay the remaining cards in piles of five, and set aside the left over two.  
#6 Choose one of the two remaining piles. Set the rest aside.  
#7 Concentrate and flip over the cards one at a time. Thus, revealing your future._

_--Is it just me, or does this entire thing seems stupid. Especially considering the fact that she made up this "method" of tarot card reading.--_

"This is so stupid." I heard Draco mutter next to me.

_--Apparently I'm not the only one thinking that.--_

"I know." Pansy agreed, this is such a waste of time.  
"Definitely." I said as I started to pile the cards.

Several minutes later it was time to flip over my remaining five cards and in complete honestly I was a bit excited. I didn't believe in this stupid psychic stuff, it was still fun to pretend. After concentrating I slowly flipped over the first card.

_--The High Priestess...what does that mean, hmm...better look for the meaning...um...ah-ha...High Priestess...blah, blah, blah..."If the reader feels the High Priestess stands for the Querent, then this is a time of solitary investigation and the passing on of secret knowledge. The Querent might find themselves spending time in old libraries, reading through dusty documents and letters, or studying old religious texts. Things kept secret will be revealed to them. Likewise, these secrets might come to them psychically by way of visions or powerful instincts. Insights may be found in crystal balls, tea leaves, dreams or conversations with spirits." ...what a bunch of bull...--_

After rolling my eyes I turned over the second card.

_--Chariot...let's see..."On the one hand, the Chariot indicates loyalty and faith and motivation; a conviction that will lead to victory no matter the odds. But the chariot can also signal a ruthless, diehard desire to win at any cost. The Querent should be reminded to save his energy for what comes after. Victory is just the start of things."...really, what does this have to do with my life? Nothing, that's what.--_

I looked over to see Draco just flipping his first card, and Pansy sitting with all her cards flipped upwards. I flipped the third card.

_--Justice...what's justice...let's see...hmm..."Justice pares things down with that sword so that the scales end up equal. The message is to do what's necessary, no matter how hard, how disagreeable, in order to gain, or re-gain equilibrium. It is not a nice card, but in its way, it is a very wise card."...alrighty then...only two cards left.--_

I placed my hand on the fourth card before lifting it from the table and turning it over.

_--Star...it says, "Whatever hope, healing, future it offers, the reader must remember that it might not be immediate. This is a soft card, and like Aquarius, its vision is for tomorrow, not today. That's not to say that it offers no concrete benefits; it is a card the predicts unexpected help, but that help is only the first step."--_

Finally I flipped the last card in front of me.

_--Tower..."False structures, false institutions, false beliefs are going to come tumbling down, suddenly, violently and all at once."...wow...creepy. Good thing this is all fake.--_

"What did you get?" I asked Draco.  
"Uh...The hanged man, the devil, the moon, the sun, and the fool. So apparently I'm a fool who's going to get hung under the sun and the moon and go to hell. Fun..." Draco said in a bored tone.  
"Did you even read the meanings?" I asked.  
"Nope." Draco replied.

I rolled my eyes, then, for the heck of it, I decided to look up Draco's cards' meanings.

_The Devil - This card explores some very frightening things, things we are taught to view as evil or shameful. Like earthy materialism, sexual desire, valuables, food, drugs. Lack of control, excess, obsession and raw ambition. At its absolute worst, this is either the addict or the stalker, totally obsessed, enslaved. At its best, this is a card about giving into impulse, cutting lose, going for the gold, climbing every mountain. Among all the cards, this is one of the most complex._

_The Moon - This is the card of that scary, dreamy, secret otherworld where lies the most powerful and dark magics. Primal magics. It is the card that you'd get for Jackson Pollack types, switching between being wild, mean, crazy drunks and creative geniuses. They have wicked mood swings, dark, dark, dark depressions, charming manic modes. They have no inhibitions, don't even try to behave themselves in polite society, their crazy behavior sometimes inspired, sometimes horribly embarrassing, even unbelievable, even dangerous. But the art, poetry, music they produce...it's magic. When I get this card, I let the Querent know they're in for an emotional and mental rollercoaster ride. They can do two things, either wander through this crazy, lunatic landscape howling at the moon (get drunk, wallow in depression, alienate friends and family with wild, antisocial behavior), or get in a boat and go through it purposefully (paint something!)._

_The Sun - Young, healthy, new, fresh. The brain is working, things that were muddled come clear, everything falls into place, and everything seems to go your way. It's one of those days when it all goes right. Just right. The money you were waiting for arrives and a bonus has been_ _added, the project you've been working on comes out perfectly and you get all the credit. Traffic lights turn green for you, liars come clean and apologize, the garden blooms, the sky is blue, the weather is warm and sweet._

_The Fool - The person feels that they are back at Zero, whether that be in romantic affairs, or career, at their job or intellectual pursuits. Far from being sad or frustrating, the Querent feels remarkably free, light hearted and refreshed, as if being given a second chance. They feel young and energized._

In addition, they likely have no idea where they're going or what they're going to do. But that doesn't matter. For the Fool, the most important thing is to just go out and enjoy the world. To see what there is to see and delight in all of it.

"Alright class!" Professor Trelawney said, "Time to tell our outcomes! Let's start with...Carlos. I see you ducking down. Tell me, what did you get?"  
"Um...well...I got The Lovers, The Towers, The Fool, The Emperor, and..." Carlos swallowed hard, "Death."

Professor Trelawney's eyes grew larger, (if that's even possible) at the chance to be all mystical and creepy about the death card.

_--Death? Creepy...I almost sort of feel bad for him...but then I remember it's all fake and he's a complete jackass. I mean, doing something like that just to win a stupid contest, which he lost. Makes me wanna hit him. Maybe I will...--_

"Cherish!" I was pulled from my thoughts by the voice of Professor Trelawney  
"Huh?" I said.  
"Answer me when I speak to you. I asked you to tell us your cards."  
"Oh, right...uh...Star, Tower, Justice, Chariot, and High Priestess." I said  
"Ah...interesting mix. The Star is a very pleasant one to get. It..."

_--Agh, does this lady ever shut up? Huh? What just touched my arm?--_

I looked over to see Draco holding out a small piece of parchment to me. I took it and unfolded it in my lap and my eyes scanned it.

_What's with the whole zoning out thing?_

I grabbed a quill from on the table, dipped it in the ink, and wrote back, _Nothing. I was just thinking..._

I reached under the table and set the note on Draco's leg. He jumped slightly as my hand touched his upper thigh and looked at me with a questioning look and a smirk before he looked down and saw the folded note on his leg. I stifled a laugh and listened to Trelawney for a moment before I felt Draco's hand on mine as he tried to hand me the note. I took it from him and opened it once again in my lap.

_Thought you were trying to make a move on me for a second._

In reply I wrote, _haha...I noticed._ then gave him the note back.

A half hour later Divination had finally come to an end. Draco, Pansy, and I met up with Blaise outside the divination classroom and we started towards The Great Hall. As much as I didn't believe that tarot card garbage I couldn't help but let my mind wonder.

_--I know it's not real. But what if it is? What if all that is real? That would odd, what would it mean anyways? "The Querent might find themselves spending time in old libraries, reading through dusty documents and letters, or studying old religious texts...". Maybe I'll take a look through the library, just for fun. Maybe I'll find something interesting. Later though.--_

"Cherish!" I heard a Spanish tinted voice calling to me.

I ignored him and continued on my way. Suddenly though I felt a hand grab my arm and jerk me to a stop.

"Cherish, I need to talk to you." Carlos said  
"And I need you to leave me alone." I replied as I tried to pull away from him. His grip stayed strong though.  
"I can't Cherish. I-...I really like you." Carlos said.  
"Well, that's too bad, because I stopped liking you when you hurt Draco." I replied.  
"I'm sorry though! I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to win so bad, to impress you..."  
"Well that's a hell of a way to try and do it."  
"I'm sorry!"  
"I don't care!"

Suddenly I felt myself being jerked away from Carlos. I looked over to see Draco with his hand wrapped around my arm.

"Leave her alone Sanchez." Draco growled as he glared at Carlos

_--He's standing up for me! Draco is standing up for me!...but alas...it's only in an attempt to protect his precious title of Slytherin Prince. He's so selfish, but so damn hot.--_

"I can talk to her if I want Malfoy." Carlos said

Draco opened his mouth to speak but I quickly placed my hand over his mouth and shook my head no. He closed his mouth when I removed my hand, then glared, and turned as we continued on our way.


	6. Chapter 6

_--I finally figured out the only thing worse than looking in the searching through the library for something concerning History of Magic. It's searching through the library for something you're not sure of. Speaking of History of Magic, I have that next.--_

Sighing I lifted the book I had been skimming through off of the table and walked back to the aisle I had gotten it from.

_--Stupid divination. Why am I even here? That card junk is just a heap of bologna.--_

"What a surprise." I said sarcastically as I turned into the aisle I had found the book in, "Granger in the library."

"Leave me alone Matthews." Granger said darkly.

"What? I didn't do anything. I just noted that you were in the library." I innocently replied as I slipped the book back onto the shelf, "Anyway, how's Potter? Still a bit sore is he?"

"That was a cheap move you made and you know it, you cheater!"

"Sh!" came the librarian's voice.

"There's nothing in the rule book that says I can't do that." I said calmly with a shrug.

"Well there should be. There should be a rule against all of your house's dirty moves. None of you have any actual talent. You just cheat."

_--What? No talent? That- That-...--_

"Filthy little m- m-..." I trailed off.

_--Damn it! I can't say it! Aunt Alexa would hate me if I said it! And so would my mom!...dad would be proud...but...again, Aunt Alexa would hate me. Gah!--_

"Filthy what? Go ahead, say it." Granger edged me on

"No. I believe name calling is your job." I said

Granger huffed then turned to dramatically leave the aisle, as she turned her robe caught on two books, knocking them down.

"Real graceful!" I called after her.

"SHHH!" the librarian said again from some unknown corner of the library.

Rolling my eyes I bent forwards and picked up the two fallen books. One was rather large while the other was fairly thin. The larger one was a deep blood red color and with gold script the cover read, Hell on Earth: A time of darkness."

The thin one was black and tied closed with a length of black yarn. The cover had no words. Curious, I tucked the larger book under my arm and untied the yarn from around the second book. I opened it to the first page and began to read silently to myself.

_--September 29,_

_As a young man it seems foolish of me to do such a thing as to keep a journal, but I find myself unable to any longer hold in these emotions. I never was very good at writing, but it doesn't really seem to matter now that I can no longer keep this to myself. If anybody knew, word would surely get to her in this bloody castle. The other students gossip so much, and sometimes words of truth are mixed in with this gossip, spreading it to all corners of the earth. If she were to find out then I would never be able to face her again, and that at this time seems like the worst possible fate to suffer. So this must stay a secret. That is why I vow no names shall be written in this journal, only emotions, emotions I've been taught to frown upon. None the less I- --_

"Miss, I asked you a question." came a voice

Snapping the book shut I turned to see the librarian glaring at me.

"I- I'm sorry." I said, "What did you ask?"

"Are you going to take those out? Classes are starting."

"Oh, um...yes. I am."

"Well then take them and go on your way. You're late."

"Yes ma'am."

With that I quickly dashed out of the library and to my History of Magic class.

"You're late." Professor Binns said in that dull voice of his.

i Great, just walked in -late none the less- and already I want to fall asleep. /i

"Sorry Professor." I said and quickly took a seat in the back of the room behind Draco.

Once in my seat I rested my chin on top of my books and watched Professor Binns walk to his desk.

Suddenly I sat up after having been poked in the face by something. Draco chuckled as he turned back around in his seat and I picked up the scrap of parchment that now sat in front of me. _Where were you?, _it read.

_Library_, I scribbled down after dipping my quill in the ink that sat next to me, _I ran into Granger. Then started reading_.

I leaned forwards and took hold of the collar of Draco's robe, then slid the parchment into it before turning my attention to Professor Binns.

"...learning about a period in time not found in most history books, because it's at times hoped to be forgotten. H.O.E, it's called. Hell On Earth."

Immediately a quiet roar of whispers rose form the group.

"Silence!" Professor Binns shouted and all noise immediately left the room.

My hand had moved to the red book set in front of me.

"Some, such as myself, see this not as something to be forgotten, but something to prepare for in the future. Not too long ago, but before any of you walked this earth, something terrible happened. I shudder to recall all of the dreadful details, but feel that it is my duty to give all fair warning of what may occur again, if the chambers are to be opened again. I-"

"Do you mean the Chamber of Secrets? Professor, I'll have to break it to you, that fiasco has already happened." Granger said from the front of the classroom

"Yes, Miss. Granger, the Chamber of Secrets is one of the two chambers that I'm speaking of." Professor Binns explained

"Then what's the other?" I found myself asking aloud.

"That, Miss. Matthews is the Gryffindor Chambers. Otherwise known as the Chamber of Light." said Binns

"Where is it?" I continued to question

"Nobody-" Binns began

"Professor." a voice said suddenly from the doorway

"Yes?" Binns asked as he turned to the doorway to see Professor Umbridge standing there looking sternly at him

"What, may I ask, is today's topic?" she asked as she walked into the room

"Hm? Oh, well...we were just discussing-" Binns began

"Don't you bother lying to me. I was already informed of what you were trying to teach. Are you aware that under the magical laws it is _illegal_ for you to discuss such material in your classroom?"

"I am."

"Then _why_ were you teaching it?!?"

"I-"

"Come with me Sir."

"But my class-"

"Can sit here quietly. Now come with me sir."

Defeated, Binns ordered us to stay seated and quiet, then followed Umbridge from the room.

Immediately the room filled with noise as children jumped from their seats.

"I can't stand Umbridge." I said to Draco who had turned towards me

"She's fine with me, just as long as she keeps hating Potter." Draco shrugged

"Yes, I must admit I do admire that about her. How she uses her authority on him, did you see his hand? It's disgusting!" I scrunched my nose a bit as I said this

"Yeah, I saw it. She did one hell of a job."

"She did."

With that I picked up the small black books I had just recently gotten out of the library.

"What's that?" asked Draco

"I found this in the library. I don't think it's a book though. It looks like it's written in quill, not printed. I think it's somebody's journal." I explained as I opened it

"Oh...then shouldn't you be returning it to the owner?" Draco questioned earning a shrug from me

"I don't know who's it is. Besides, it's interesting. I've never read a guy's journal before."

"A _guy's_ journal?" asked Draco with surprise

"Yes. Draco, some guys suffer from these things called emotions. I know, hard to believe right?"

Playfully he punched my arm, "Shut up Cherish."

"As you wish."

I then looked down and began to absorb myself in the journal.

_--None the less I have these feelings. It's so weird. Every time I'm around her the words get all mixed up in my mind, although somehow they manage to come out right. And my heart, it speeds up like I just finished running or something, really it's strange, but goodness she's gorgeous. She's not perfect, not at all, she has her flaws and I can see them all, but she's perfect none the less. Perhaps "The Girl Of My Dreams". That would be something wouldn't it? Of course I'm not sure that some of her family would agree with us having a relationship. Actually, I'm quite sure some of them would be furious while others would be overjoyed with the arrangement. And what if we were to be wed? How magnificent that would be!_

_But, alas, these are simple thoughts, not reality. And I doubt that they ever will be. Actually, I'm sure they won't._

_September 30,_

_Wow, she's breathtaking. I love watching her fly on her broomstick, she's so graceful, flying through the air. I love to just sit and watch her. I must hide this journal now before she looks my way and finds this embarrassing little secret of mine.--_

"Earth to Cherish." Draco's voice said

"Hm?" I asked

"Let me see that journal thingy." Draco said

"It's journal, Draco. Not 'journal _thingy_'." I replied as I handed it to him

"Whatever." he muttered as he flipped open the journal and began to read. Soon he flipped it shut and said, "What a bunch of rubbish."

"I think it's sweet." I replied as I tugged the book from his unsuspecting hands then settled back in my seat to read it.

_--October 1st_

_She's so smart. I got partnered with her in potions class again. I never thought this possible but she's better than even me in that class. She hates it though, she tells me all the time. It's just the professor though, that's who she really dislikes, I think secretly she really likes the class itself. She won't admit it though, she keeps insisting that it's the whole thing. I can see thought hat charade though. I can see through all of her acts. Well, all but one. I swear that sometimes I can see her getting angry when I tell her about my other relationships. But then that look isn't there other times. That's why I tell her so much. I need to figure it out.--_

It was so sweet, and I could relate so well, but it was soon time to change classes. I helped Draco with his books as he still was sore from his accident then walked out of the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Pansy and I dropped out books and helped Draco with his before we all sat down. Draco was quick to begin filling his plate and Pansy and I slowly followed suit. Just as I raised my glass of pumpkin juice to my lips, somebody tapped me on my shoulder. I set down my glass as i turned to face the person.  
Carlos stood behind me, holding a rose with a dainty red ribbon tied around the stem. For a moment I looked affectionately at the rose. It hadn't yet bloomed and the thorns had been cut off. Quickly though, the soft look in my eyes turned cold and hard.

"What do you want?" I snarled.  
"To give you this." Carlos attempted to hand the rose to me.

I rolled my eyes and drew my wand from inside my robe. Carlos went ridged and a hint of panic shown in his eyes.

"Cherish..." Pansy trailed off.  
"_Flamboia_!" I said with my wand directed at the rose.

Suddenly the soft petals were engulfed by a flame that quickly spread down the stem as Carlos dropped it from his hand. It hit the floor, no longer in the shape of a rose, but now as a pile of ash.

"_That_ is what I think of your stupid little flower." I said then turned back to my plate.

I could hear the Slytherin snickers as Carlos slumped away. I smirked with triumph and began my meal.  
I didn't eat much. Just a sandwich. When I had finished I placed the book about Hell On Earth in front of me. I flipped it open and past the cover page and such then began reading.

_--It came to be during the year nineteen eighty-five. The world became grey, and simply stepping outside was dangerous. It was a time where joy was replaced by fear, and bravery by dumb luck. Creatures unimaginable even by wizards roamed the earth. Many conclude that hell had risen and overtaken the land of mortals, thus earning this time the name "Hell On Earth".--_

"Hey, Cherish, you still with us?" a hand waved between my face and the pages of the book.

With irritation I snapped my head to the side and glared at Pansy. She withdrew her hand and flinched away from my look.

"It's time for class." she said  
"Oh..." I said and closed the book.

We gathered are belongings, then went of to herbology.

Ten minutes later we were seated in a row along the table in the greenhouse. Ravenclaw sat at another table, and directly across from me was Carlos. I could feel his gaze on my skin but I avoided meeting it. I tried to ignore him as Professor Sprout spoke and I tapped the tip of my quill against the parchment in front of me.

"The root of the Deledong plant, when properly prepared, becomes a sticky paste that creates a near-impossible-to-break bond. However, you _can_ break it. The paste is also very absorbent, which makes it a great make-shift gauze for wounds. Along with holding the wound together it keeps the wounded from bleeding to death. Its third and final use is to heal burns. Who can tell me which two plants must pollinate together to make a Deledong plant?...Mr. Malfoy?"  
The name 'Malfoy' drew my attention fully to Professor Sprout and I listened as Draco answered, "The muggle aloe plan and the Irish Dragon's Fern."  
"_Actually_," said Carlos from across the table, "It's the muggle aloe plant and the _Norwegian_ Dragon's Fern."  
"_Actually_," I cut in, "Draco is right. It's the _Irish_ Dragon's Fern."  
"No Cherish dear-" Carlos tried to speak gently.  
"Don't call me-"  
"Okay!" Professor Sprout cut in, "That's quite enough. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Matthews are correct. It's the _Irish_ Dragon's Fern that the muggle aloe plant must pollinate with in order to create the Deledong plant. Now, if you would please partner up, you may begin to create the Deledong Paste."

With that Professor sprout began to write directions on the chalkboard. Turning I saw that Draco and Pansy already had moved closer to each other and were sliding their safety goggles on. I looked around me and saw that the others in the class also had already chosen a partner. All except one. And as luck may have it, that one was seated directly across from me. Eye contact was made between Carlos and I. We both knew that we had no choice in us being partners or not. He didn't mind I was sure, but I was a different story.

"So..." Carlos said, "We're partners."  
"Don't talk to me unless it's absolutely necessary." I replied before pulling on my safety glasses and taking hold of our Deledong Plant.  
"Cherish-"  
"I said no talking!"

_--Alright Cherish, deep breath...calm down. Don't kill him yet. Give him...hmm...another day to live before you loose all self-control... --_

"Cherish-"  
"Shush!"

_--Make that an hour.--_

* * *

"Finally." I muttered to myself after forty minutes of silence when the paste in the dish finally turned grey.  
"Great, I'll just take this up to- Oh no! I'm so sorry!" As Carlos had begun speaking he reached over to grab the bowl. In the process he tipped it over and hit spilled onto my arm.

I glared at him and tried to restrain myself.

"Here, let me help you get that off." he took hold of my arm and a rag that lay on the table.

_--Oh goodness. Oh goodness. Please tell me that moron did not just stick his hand in the deledong past on my arm... --_

Carlos attempted to pull his hand away but failed miserably.

_--I'LL KILL HIM!!! WHAT AN IDIOT!!!!--_

"YOU IDIOT!" I could no longer contain my anger or frustration

I whipped my arm away from him in an attempt to break us apart, but just as he had I failed. I could almost see the mental sanity I had left slipping away from me as thoughts of strangling him with deledong root entered my mind.


End file.
